


Always

by nerdyanddisney



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Always

Diego knew he was in the wrong timeline. He knew that he couldn’t go back to his normal life. He knew that no one from April 1st was going to recognize him now. But, when he saw you, he forgot all of that.

“(Y/N)!” he yells before he realizes what he’s doing. “(Y/N)!”

You stop midstep and turn to him. You look around, but when you don’t see anyone familiar, you resume your walk back to your apartment. Once again, Diego stops you. This time, though, he runs in front of you. “(Y/N), oh God. I’ve missed you so much.” He embraces you in a hug, and you’re not sure whether you should hug him back or run away. When he starts crying, you have your answer.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

He pulls away with the most pained expression on his face. Not having his father recognize hi was one thing, but not having you, the woman who he loved more than anything who he was convinced died, recognize him hurt him more than anything.

He stutters out the beginnings of about a million sentences. “Are you okay?” you hesitantly ask, wishing that you hadn’t treated yourself to a donut and had instead stayed at home.

“It’s me, Diego, remember?” He was nearing the point of hysteria now. 

“I’m sorry,” you shake your head. “I don’t remember you. Could you give me a hint?”

“We’ve been dating for three years. We met right here. You-you-you, don’t remember me.” It’s not a question. He finally drops his arms, taking a step back. “I’m sorry to bother you. I just-you wouldn’t believe me.”

“I’m willing to try.” You feel entirely impossible for this stranger’s mental descent, and you almost owe it to him to hear him out.

“It’s a long story, and you have to get back to your cat because it’s nearly ten, and she hates when you are out too long.”

“How do you know about my cat?”

“I’m telling you, (Y/N), I know you.”

“Fine, if you know me so well,” you give in, “show up at my apartment at eight, bring my favorite flowers and a bottle of wine.”

You have never seen a person look more relieved. “Yes, of course! Thank you! I’ll tell you everything, I promise. Now get back to Lady Macbeth.”

“I’ll see you at eight, Diego,” you say before rushing back to your apartment.

You spend the rest of the day getting ready for your meeting with Diego. You are quite certain that you have completely lost all self-preservation instincts. 

You finally hear a knock at the door, right at eight o’clock. “Punctual,” you greet, opening the door for Diego.

“You always are.”

You nod. “And my flowers?”

“I know you don’t like flowers-smart of you for trying to trick me, though-so I thought, what would (Y/N) appreciate? Even if you won’t admit it, I know you love cheesy gimmicks, so I got you this.” He holds out a small box that contains artfully arranged skewers with candy bars that look like flowers. “I thought you would like a Reese’s Cup flower better.”

You take the candy from him. He is quite convincing. He’s either a very thorough stalker, or he’s telling the truth. “And the wine?”

Again, he holds up your favorite bottle. One that is way too expensive for you to justify buying for yourself. “So, can I come in?” You nod, stepping out of the doorway. He makes his way to your couch, patting the stop next to him for you to sit. “This is going to take a while.”

You pour yourself an overly full glass of wine before sitting next to him. “I’m sure I’ll need this.”

“I, shit, I should have thought about what I was going to say,” he says. “I-um-I’m from another timeline.”

Your eyes widen, but you say nothing.

He realizes that that may not have been the best approach and begins telling you all about the end of the world, the time travel, the Umbrella Academy.

When you start asking questions, his face falls.

“I-I don’t know,” he answers before sighing. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I’ll just leave.” He starts to stand up, but you grab his arm, gently pulling him back down.

“You really must have loved me.”

“I still do,” he admits, still not sitting with you.

“I wish I could help you. I want to believe you. It’s just a lot, y’know?” Since he refuses to look you in the eye, you stand up, placing your hands on his shoulders. “I’m really trying, though.”

“You have no reason to trust me. You shouldn’t have even let me in.”

“No, I shouldn’t have, but generally when an unstable stranger carrying way too many knives hugs you in the street, that’s when you get murdered. Not when you invite him in for wine and candy.” When you get a small smile out of him, you grin. “Now, will you sit with me and try to fix this?”

He nods. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

He smiles again. “You are exactly the same in every universe.”

“I hope that’s a compliment,” you joke, loving seeing him smile.

“It is.” He sits back down with you, draping his arm over the back of the couch.

The silent invitation is more than enough for you. You sit next to him, laying your head on his chest. “So, what are you like?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you seem to know all about me. What about you?”

He takes a deep breath. “Well, for one, I’m not much of a cuddler.” When you make a move to leave, he pulls you closer. “But, you are the exception to the rule.”

“Good. I was wondering why I ever dated you.”

He explains more about himself: his family, the boxing, his powers, everything. “Any questions?”

“Can you show me the knife thing?”

“Always the same,” he laughs. “What are you okay with me stabbing?”

“An apple work?”  
“Perfect.”

You grab an apple from the kitchen. “Where do you want it?”

Instead of answering, he throws a knife, hitting the center of the apple. Impressed and mildly terrified, you set the apple down. “I gotta say, this is adding incredible amounts of credibility to your stories.”

“So, you believe me?”

“I’m starting to.”


End file.
